


Island Boy

by KnightlyHonors



Category: Our World (webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyHonors/pseuds/KnightlyHonors
Summary: This is a poem about Frederick





	

Soft island boy  
O' how the world has hurt you  
How it has beaten you down  
Without mercy

Warm island boy  
O' how they test your kindness  
I've seen how it drains you  
You're empty

Sweet island boy  
O' how you've become sour  
They've taken all your sweetness   
From you

No longer soft  
No longer warm  
No longer sweet  
Now a shadow

And you're mine


End file.
